


red velvet

by WattStalf



Series: Mentoring [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emetophilia, Kinktober 2016, M/M, PWP, and into something weird, peter is still too young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tony gets food poisoning and Peter discovers something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 for Kinktober was supposed to be Glory Hole but I had no interest in writing that so I wrote emeto instead. For those who follow my Mentoring series, yes this fits in I guess but the kink likely won't come up again. I'm sorry for this.

They don't go on dates often, and when they do, it isn't at incredibly public places and they try to make it look like an outing between a mentor and an apprentice. Which is what it also is, but the nature beyond that is still a secret. Tony says he isn't sure if it will ever _not_ be a secret, but Peter isn't letting himself care about that right now. After all, he's smart enough to know that, if things don't stay a secret for a very long time, then it'll only mean the end of their relationship as they're pulled away from each other, and it'll get Tony into a hell of a lot of trouble.

He doesn't want that, and that very much outweighs whatever desire he may have for the sense of pride he would get being the one on Tony Stark's arm. There's time to worry about if he'll ever achieve something like that later, and now is the time to enjoy what he already has. The night out was nice, and they weren't even noticeably spotted by anyone, and even if there was no physical affection or outward sign of their relationship, he felt the same sense of comfort that he always did when he was with Tony.

But on their way home, he can tell that something is off about the older man. Perhaps he's eaten too much; after their meal, Peter was too full for dessert, but Tony managed to finish off both of their slices of red velvet cheese cake. He made some remark about decadence and indulgence and wealth that they had both laughed off, but now he is silent, with none of his usual humor.

By the time they make it back- and Peter was fortunate enough to convince Tony to let him stay over tonight- he's starting to get concerned. They make it inside, and are crossing through the kitchen when Tony suddenly bolts for the sink and vomits, his shoulders shaking his every heave. Peter watches in surprise, not sure what he's supposed to do, and that's when he feels a strange sort of jolt, one that is familiar, one that is very recognizable, but one that seems incredibly out of place here.

Immediately, he shoves it out of his mind, and he watches as Tony seems to recover for a moment and straightens up, only to double over again, throwing up once more. This time, Peter goes to stand beside him, awkwardly resting a hand on the small of his back and not looking at him. He rubs his hand in smooth circles and tries to ignore swelling feeling in the pit of his stomach, while Tony keeps heaving and gagging. This goes on for a little bit longer before he straightens, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Sorry, kid,” he says, his voice a little scratchy.

“Eat too much?” asks Peter, stepping back to give him room. Tony runs water in the sink, washing his hand off while rinsing out the mess he's made.

“No, I don't think that's it,” he says with a grimace, and he reaches in a cabinet for a glass. “I think there was something off with the cheese cake.” He fills the glass and swishes the water in his mouth before spitting it out and refilling it, and this time he downs the water.

Peter shifts uncomfortably, his thoughts starting to wander without his consent again, and he can feel his arousal- and it really is impossible to deny that that's what this is- growing. He doesn't know why the fuck he's having this kind of reaction _now_ , of all times, but he's doing his best to keep it under control until a more appropriate time, when Tony won't think anything of it. This is one hell of a time to discover he's got a fucked up kink.

Sighing, Tony says, “Sorry about this. Better get you home, right?”

“Huh? But why?”

“Because I just puked my guts up in front of you?” Tony raises a brow. “I figured that'd be enough of a mood killer that you'd rather get home and forget about.”

“No, I don't want to leave, I mean, I don't have to,” he says quickly. “That wasn't...I didn't...I don't mind.”

“You don't seriously wanna hang around to fuck after something like that. Right?” Now he's staring Peter down, and the boy feels his face burning under Tony's gaze. He shifts again, trying to conceal the fact that he's been half-hard for too long now, but that just draws further attention to him. There's a pause before Tony groans. “Don't fucking tell me.”

“What? What? I don't...what?”

“I'm smart, you know? And you're being really obvious about it. Christ almighty, do _not_ tell me you're into that.” Peter cringes at the accusation and Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, so you are. That's obvious. Alright, look, kid, I'm not gonna...look, I've done weirder, okay? And I've met people into some pretty weird shit, so I'm not going to kick you out over this.”

“But I can leave if you want me to-”

“I _just_ said I wasn't going to kick you out over this. Look, I...” He pauses, looking conflicted. “I like having you around. You know that. So all of this? It's fine. In fact...” Without warning, he grabs Peter and he pushes him until he's against one of the counters, and Tony stands behind him, his erection pressed against him and proving that he's a little bit more into this than he's let on. He manages to clumsily get them both out of their pants like this- and he thinks it may be the first time he's ever seen Tony do something clumsily.

Since it's so spur of the moment, he only has his spit to use, which makes thing a little bit rougher than usual, but Peter doesn't mind. He needs this so fucking badly, and while Tony fucks him over the counter, he whimpers and knows that he isn't going to be able to hold out for very long at all. Feeling Tony's breath on his neck, listening to the older man moan under his breath as he hastily fucks him only hastens things, and Peter grits his teeth, breathing hard as he tries to resist for just a moment longer.

But he's been out of his mind since he first discovered his strange interest, and when he thinks about it again, when he remembers the rise and fall of Tony's shoulders as he leaned over the sink and gagged, there's nothing he can do. He comes just a few moments before Tony, and then they both slump over the counter in exhaustion and Peter can't even bring himself to feel too ashamed about what's just happened.

“Look,” says Tony, as if reading his mind, “we don't have to talk about of this right now. If you wanna just go lay down, then we can worry about all... _that_ later.” And so that's exactly what they do, and they both fall asleep without worrying about discussing their strange new discovery.

 


End file.
